September 1st
by MargaritaVille108
Summary: It's Teddy Lupin's first day of school.  He's always been excited to attend Hogwarts, but now he's not so sure; however, his Uncle Harry knows how to reassure him.


I always wondered what Teddy's first day of school experience was so I decided to write a one-shot about his brief time at Kings Cross Station before leaving on the Hogwarts Express.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. The credit belongs to Mrs. J.K. Rowling.

I would also like to apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors. I try to stay in canon as much as possible and my apologies if I go a little off canon.

September 1st

"Teddy dear, slow down, we still have about twenty minutes!" Andromeda Tonks scurried through Kings Cross Station following her eleven-year-old grandson, Teddy Lupin as he eagerly scampered towards platform 9 ¾. He heeded his grandmother's wishes and slowed down enough for her to catch up. "In a such a hurry," she smiled patting his head. "We've got to wait for Uncle Harry. I believe he's still coming."

"He is," Teddy assured her. "He told me so yesterday—said he'd meet us on the platform."

"Oh alright," Andromeda guided Teddy towards the wall between platforms nine and ten. About five other children were standing around it crating large trunks, some cages for owls. One by one each student disappeared through the wall accompanied by a few family members. Finally the path was cleared. "Are you ready?" Andromeda looked at him. He took a deep breath. "Yes." He pushed his cart slowly, eventually gaining speed, and ran through the wall. Andromeda waited a few moments before swiftly walking through herself.

The platform was slightly clouded with smoke, but even the gray puffs could not hide the magnificence of the large, scarlet train waiting on the tracks. Students were running every which way bidding goodbyes and calling to friends. Teddy stood in awe. "Well do you see Uncle Harry," Andromeda attempted to gaze over the heads of the crowd in hopes to spot Harry. She and Teddy walked along the platform. As they walked past the train, Teddy gazed through the windows. Some had children peering out already seated. As they past each window, he became more nervous. He had been so excited to go to Hogwarts, but now that he was here, he realized he was terrified. Every step he took further down the platform, the more he wanted to run straight back through the barrier and go home. "Ted!" Teddy turned around as Andromeda put her hand on his shoulder to stop him from walking. Running towards him was his godfather, Harry Potter. "Wotcher," Teddy answered as Harry caught up to him. Knowing it was his mother's signature, he took up the saying. "Just trying to catch up to you," Harry answered quickly greeting Andromeda with a kiss on the cheek. "I didn't recognize you without your hair," he gave Teddy's currently dark brown hair and rough pat. "Why the dark hair today, anyway? Going in cognito?"

"No," Teddy mumbled. Harry could sense something was wrong. He looked to Andromeda asking with his eyes for a few moments alone. Andromeda nodded and nonchalantly backed away a few paces blending in with the surrounding steam and other witches. Harry gestured for Teddy to follow in out of the other passengers' pathway. He knelt down in front of him. "Why's your hair so dark today, Ted? Don't like the blue anymore?"

"No, I do," Teddy shuffled his feet. "I just…" he gazed nervously around at the other students. "I don't want people to think I'm weird."

"What?" Harry laughed. "Ted, they're not going to think you're weird. They'll think it's wicked!"

"Really?" Teddy looked up from the ground.

"Really," Harry assured him. "You want to know something? You know your mum was a metamorphmagus right?" Teddy nodded his head. "She used to change her hair all the time. I've seen it blonde, I've seen it red like Aunt Ginny's, and you know the pink. She used to make different faces at the dinner table—give us all a real laugh. We all thought it was awesome and it made her damn good at transfiguration class." Teddy managed a subtle smile. He loved hearing stories about his mum. "Don't you get worried about making friends. Have that blue hair of yours and you'll make ten before you even step on the train. Just be sure you get into Gryffindor," he warned jokingly.

"Oh I will," Teddy promised as he and Teddy walked back towards the train. "I don't belong anywhere else."

"Well, now I don't know. You're wicked smart. You might be a Ravenclaw. Your mum was a Hufflepuff so who knows?"

"I know," Teddy answered confidently. By this time his hair was significantly lighter. Like his mum's, his appearance often reflected his mood.

"Almost ready?" Andromeda appeared next to Harry. Harry looked down at Teddy for his answer. Teddy took a last look at the Hogwarts Express changing his hair back to turquoise. "Yes," he answered. "Where's my trunk?"

"Oh it's taken care of," Andromeda smiled. "I had to busy myself somehow." Just then, her eyes began to tear. She bent down enveloping Teddy in a hug. "You be good, now," she ordered. "Don't be afraid and write to me as soon as you're settled in."

"Sure thing," Teddy promised his voice muffled due to his face being pressed into Andromeda. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," she answered stifling her tears as she stood up. "I'm so proud of you," she kissed his head one last time. "Take good care Ted," Harry quickly hugged him. "I want a letter too. Don't get into too much trouble."

"I won't," Teddy hugged him. "And thanks."

"No problem, Ted," Harry replied.

The train bellowed a large whistle. Teddy took off towards it. He slowed down and traveled with a group of students. Harry watched as a small, dark haired boy approached him. Harry could tell the boy was looking at Teddy's hair. Teddy stepped onto the train taking one last look at Harry and Andromeda. He smiled. Harry grabbed Andromeda's hand. "He'll be alright," he comforted her. "Oh I know," she answered. "I raised him." Harry laughed. "That's true." Harry watched as the train pulled out of the station remembering not too long ago the last time he left on the Hogwarts Express. Teddy had a whole new home waiting for him.


End file.
